Abused to Healed
by Hibernia12
Summary: An elfling boy needs comfort and healing. A woman needs innocence. Can the two help each other?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a story Moonling Child and I thought up. please let me know how it is. **

Abused to Healed

The little boy burst from the quaint house in Rivendell. His brother screaming after him

"Alyan! Get back here you worthless piece of orc dung!" 18 year old Rimedur, or Austin in the common tongue, Mithanina shouted at his 8 year old brother.

Alyan, or Asher in the common tongue, didn't look back as he bolted from his tormentor. Alyan and Rimedur Mithanina lived on their own in the elven city of Rivendell. Alyan didn't go to school, Rimedur kept him as his personal slave. Their parents died in a tragic boating accident a few years back. Elflings don't age at the same rate as human children. In reality they were hundreds of years old.

"Alyan, you didn't finish the chores! You need to be taught a lesson." Rimedur snarled catching up with Alyan and grasping his hair. The little elfling boy cried out in pain as his brother twisted his hair.

"Please Rimedur, let go." Alyan feebly pleaded. Rimedur just chuckled and threw the boy to the floor.

He then proceeded to kick the child mercilessly. Alyan begged Rimedur to stop, but his pleas went unnoticed. Finally Rimedur stopped, and gazed at his little brother whimpering on the ground, his arms pulled over his head.

"Have you learned your lesson young Asher?" Rimedur said using his human name. He only did that when he referred to him as a scum of the earth.

"Yes Rimedur. I have. I will do better." Alyan said automatically. It happened all the time. Rimedur would find something that Alyan did wrong, and then beat him for it. Alyan would apologize, and then promise to do better.

"You'd better, worthless scum. Now, get back to work." Rimedur smirked pulling Alyan to his feet and shoving him towards the small kitchen.

Alyan went without complaint and finished his chores, which consisted of cleaning, cooking and fixing. He had an hour of free time, in which Rimedur would secure a chain to his foot, giving him a circle of about 5 meters in diameter. Alyan would normally just sleep for a half hour, then just daydream.

"Alyan," someone whispered from under the kitchen window. It was Amonniel or Kaiya in the common tongue. She was only a figment of his imagination, but he didn't care. He had a friend, if only an imaginary one.

"Amonniel, I'm glad you're back." Alyan said mentally to his friend. If Rimedur heard him talking to himself, he would be hit again.

"How many times have I told you, call me Kaiya. I just wanted to see you and to make sure you're alright."

"I'm not alright. Rimedur hit me again today. He called me worthless scum. Am I worthless Kaiya?"

"No Alyan. You have worth. You just need to find it." Alyan sighed. Rimedur came back into the room and grabbed the completed food from the table that Alyan had set.

"Go to bed Alyan. I'm having Suiadan over. I don't want him to see you like this." He referred to Alyan's bruised and battered figure; also to his torn clothes, and mussed hair.

"Please, may I stay up with you? I'll be good. I'll clean up too." Alyan begged. Rimedur just laughed.

"You? HA! I think not Asher." He spat out the name, "You're the failure in this house. I don't want my friend thinking I'm any comparison to you."

Alyan looked down and a silent tear rolled down his cheek. Alyan trudged up to his small attic room. It had a small sloped roof, a window, and straw for him to sleep on. He had a blanket and a tiny closet for his few clothes. He opened the window ad breathed in the fresh, Rivendell air. He loved living here. The beauty and mystique of the forest always made Alyan feel free from his brother.

He gazed out the window taking in the colours and breeze. He opened his eyes and saw a figure moving in the trees. It was the lady of Rivendell. Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond. He often saw her walking here. But she lingered only for a moment then she wasn't seen again for a week.

He looked dismayed then noticed another young elf striding through the forest. Suiadan or Andrew in the common tongue. It meant manly, which was a good description. The young elf was oddly shaped for an elf. He had a muscular build which turned all the heads of the elf maidens. He was an excellent warrior and always won fights. Alyan was terrified of him, but more terrified of Rimedur.

Alyan hurriedly shut the window and changed into his threadbare nightclothes. He crawled into bed and again prayed to the Vallar for a change in his future.

**AN: tell me how it is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this chapter has elvish in it. the translation is beside the phrase in brackets. Just a side note, Alyan has the mind of a human 8 year old. and i realize that elves aren't typically like this, but its fanfiction so Deal With It! **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, i only own my OC's. :)**

Alyan woke to a sharp jab in his ribs. Rimedur was waking him up for his morning chores.

"Get up Asher. It's time for breakfast. Nostad lí n sui orch! (Your smell is like an orc)." Alyan got up hastily, not wanting to face Rimedur's anger.

"Yes Rimedur. What would you like me to do today?" Alyan asked looking at the floor.

"Today, you will clean up from last night's festivities, make breakfast, clean the house, fix the roof in the kitchen, and then you may have free time. After that," he paused, "I'll think of something." Rimedur smirked and strode back to bed.

Alyan sighed and went about his chores. No doubt, after free time was when Rimedur would find something that Alyan did wrong. Alyan went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the half empty bowls and greasy plates from Rimedur and Suiadan's get together. When finished that, he set about making breakfast.

Just then Alyan had an idea. 'Rimedur is sleeping; maybe I can slip out and escape.' With that thought in mind, Alyan quietly crept to the front door purposefully missing the creaky floorboards. He reached the door just as he heard footsteps come from Rimedur's room. Throwing caution out the window he yanked the door open and bolted out. He was a fast runner and soon lost sight of his house through the trees. He could just barely hear Rimedur calling his name.

'Don't stop. Just run. Your life depends on it.' He told himself. Alyan ran until his lungs felt like they would burst. He collapsed under a tree exhausted. 'Strange.' He thought. 'I shouldn't get tired. But I feel like I got hit by an Oliphant.' Alyan pushed the thought aside for now, and reluctantly got up, aware that Rimedur could be pursuing him.

Alyan heard twigs snapping in the forest off to his left and he bolted away from the sounds, not caring if he made a trail or a noise. 'I'm not going back' He thought. Just then he crashed headlong into something soft yet steady. He fell on his rear and looked up at what he ran into. It wasn't "what" but "whom". The person whom he had run into was an elf maiden.

She had long, flowing, raven hair that went to her waist, a gentle face and beautiful green eyes. She had the stance of a warrior and carried a dagger a t her waist. She looked startled at the little elfling boy who had knocked into her.

"Oh! Hello young man." She said "why are you running so fast as to not watch where you're going?" a smile graced her face.

Alyan just looked fearfully at her. 'Will she send me back? Will she protect me?" He finally found his voice, "I-I-I was just running from my brother."

"Why? Are you two playing?" She said with a small chuckle that made her features brighten.

"No, he..." Alyan stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a crashing from the direction he came from.

"Asher! Where are you, you worthless bag of orc maggots?!" Rimedur called from the woods.

Alyan started whimpering and looking from the woman to the forest. The elf maiden discovered the source of the elfling boy's bruises. It was his brother. She vowed to save this beautiful boy from the oppression he had endured.

Alyan saw her face harden and panicked, thinking she was going to hand him over to Rimedur. She simply helped him up then lifted him into her arms. Alyan noticed how strong she was to lift him with such ease.

"Not to worry dear one. I will look after you." She said with determination, "Essenya Barathiel, mendanya. (My name is Barathiel, my dear)" She said in elfish making Alyan trust her.

'Barathiel; it means enthusiastic.' Alyan thought remembering what he read in Rimedur's books.

Just then Rimedur came crashing through the forest. He stopped when he saw Barathiel holding Alyan. Barathiel scowled and shouted, "Á pusta! (Stop!)" Rimedur started at the sudden order.

"Mana nalyë? (Who are you?)" Rimedur asked.

"Your worst nightmare if what I suspect is true." Barathiel snarled, infuriated at this young elf.

"Oh, and what is it you suspect?"

"That you have been abusing this young child." Barathiel said simply.

"I never…"

"Áva quetë! (Do not speak!)" The maiden ordered, "I don't want to hear it from you, I want to hear it from this boy." She looked at Alyan, "Has this young man been hurting you, hitting you, or calling you names?" She said gently.

Alyan looked uncertainly at Rimedur, then nodded and started crying. He wasn't afraid of Rimedur while in Barathiel's arms. "Well, I think that says it all." She said as she started walking away.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing? You can't just take him from me. I am his guardian." Rimedur complained.

"Not anymore. He's leaving your protection, and entering mine. So you had better go back to the hole from whence you came and never show your miserable face to me again, for on the day you do, you will die." She said advancing on him.

Rimedur quailed at the sight of this elf maiden's stern face and at her threatening words. He scowled then stormed off through the trees. Barathiel glared at his retreating back and walked in the opposite direction.

"Now, melmenya (my love), what is your name?"

"Alyan, Herinya, Barathiel (my lady, Barathiel)." Alyan said in a small voice.

"What a lovely name. You can call me Reese. It is my name in the common tongue. I like it far better."

Alyan smiled at this. "My name's Asher in the common tongue." He informed.

"Which do you prefer?" Reese smiled.

Alyan pondered this for a minute then settled on an answer, "Asher. I think it's manlier." Alyan said smiling.

"Asher it is." Reese said setting him down and grasping his hand. The two made their way through the forest, hand in hand.

**AN: Please tell me how it's going. and no straight up meanness. it makes me sad. constructive criticism is perfect. thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own LOTR, thought i would much like to. **

"Where are you melmenya (my love)?" Reese called out to Asher as he hid in the cupboard grinning. It was their traditional evening game of 'get-Asher-to-bed'. He never wanted to go to bed, but always relented when Reese had found him.

"Asher? Where are you?" Reese called smiling.

Asher let out an involuntary giggle. He clasped his hands over his mouth hoping that Reese hadn't heard him. She had and yanked open the cupboard in her home.

"Ah-ha! Yallumë (at last)!" She said smiling at the beautiful boy.

"Do I have to go to bed, Nana (mom)?" Asher complained.

"Yes, melmenya (my love), if you stay up all night, there will be no morning to wake up to." Reese said gathering up the child in her arms. Asher sighed and rested his tired head on her shoulder.

After Reese had rescued Asher from Rimedur, she had taken him to her home deep in the forest. It was a quaint little place that fit the two perfectly. Asher had started calling Reese, Nana a few days after they had arrived. Reese didn't mind. She enjoyed having a surrogate son. It was a welcome change to the life she had lived.

Asher's physical hurts had healed but the emotional ones were still present. He still cowered or flinched whenever Reese got frustrated or raised her hand to pat him or hug him.

"Á lorë vandë (sleep well)." She said after changing him into his night clothes and settling him down for sleep.

"Sing me a lullaby, Nana." Asher requested. Reese smiled and sang.

"Sing now ye joyful, now sing all together!

The wind's in the tree-top, the winds in the heather;

The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower.

And bright are the windows of Night in her tower.

Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!

Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!

The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;

Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting.

Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him!

Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him!

The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!

Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!

Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!

Fall Moon! Dark be the land!

Hush! Hush! Qak, Ash, and Thorn!

Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand."

She finished and Asher was sound asleep. Reese lightly kissed him on the forehead and crept out of the room, leaving the door open slightly just in case he got up in the night. She walked over to the chair by the fireplace and opened her book. But after an hour of fighting exhaustion, she finally gave in and went to bed.

"Nana!" Reese was awakened by her charge's call for his mother. "Nana!" He repeated.

"Coming Melmenya (my love)!" She got up and, by the light of the rising sun, strode to Asher's room. "What's wrong dear one?"

"I had a nightmare." Asher said reaching out for an embrace. Reese returned it.

"Shhh, tithen pen (little one). It's alright. No one will hurt you. Do you know how to make bad dreams go away?"

"No?"

"You say, really loudly, 'Go away bad dream! Boo!'" Reese explained to the frightened child.

"Go away bad dream, boo!" Asher tried the phrase, smiled and hugged Reese, "Thank you Nana. Now I can sleep soundly!"

"You're welcome, tithen pen." Reese settled the boy down again and went out of the room Asher was already asleep by the time she closed the door.

"I might as well stay up. It's already dawn, and this house could use some cleaning." She mused to herself, and set about tidying up the house. By around the eighth hour of the morning, Asher was up and ready to go.

"Nana, what are we going to do today?"

"I thought we might go into Imladris (Rivendell) today. We need more provisions, the way you eat." Reese teased. Asher smiled. He loved going to Imladris. It was so beautiful, and it reminded him of his real Nana and Ada.

"But we can only go after we clean up breakfast, which is on the table." Reese said going to sit down. Asher sat and dug into his food with gusto and fervor. "Slow down, Asher, unless you want to be ill." She scolded.

Asher looked slightly crestfallen, but ate slower. He brought his dishes to the sink and went to deposit them. But when he was about to put them down, his hand slipped and the plate dropped to the floor with a resounding crash, making Asher and Reese jump.

"Oh! Are you alright, Asher?" Reese asked immediately.

Asher nodded and backed away slowly. Tears rimmed his eyes and he looked fearfully at Reese, thinking she would hit him. Rimedur would have beaten him into unconsciousness for something like this.

"What's the matter, Asher? No need to be sad, I'll clean it up then we can go to Imladris."

"Y-You're not going to h-hit me?" He asked in awe, fear and wonderment. He had never done anything bad around Reese and didn't know how she would react.

"No, melmenya. There is nothing you could do that would make me hit you."

"Even if I broke every plate in the house?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Not even that. Now, that doesn't mean I will not punish you. You will get punished if you are bad, but this was an accident, and for not being careful, you may go to your room, and tidy it up, while I clean up the rest." Reese said giving Asher a gentle nudge toward his room.

Asher smiled softly and hurried to clean his room, so they could go to Imladris.

**AN: the lullaby is an actual elvish lullaby. please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: chapter 4! woot woot! okay, we meet someone named Estel. if you dont know who he is, he is Aragorn as a small child in Rivendell. Okay? okay.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own LOTR in any way, shape or form. i hope you enjoy. *bows* **

"Nana, can we go to the Last Homely House?" Asher asked pulling Reese in the direction of the house where Lord Elrond and his family lived.

Lord Elrond had two sons, Elladan, and Elrohir, and an adopted son, Estel. Reese had never met them, but she knew they existed. Estel was only a small child, and Elladan and Elrohir were trained warriors. That's all she knew.

"I think we can visit, if Lord Elrond will let us." Reese replied. Asher grinned and raced ahead of his Nana.

Asher raced through the gate but stopped abruptly and crashed to the ground as he ran headlong into another small figure.

"Asher? Are you alright, melmenya?" Reese asked

"Yes Nana. I just ran into…" he stopped when he noticed who he had run into. It was a pair of elven warriors, one blonde and one dark haired. They looked down at Asher with stern faces.

Asher jumped up with a screech and dashed behind Reese's legs. Reese, assuming the two elves had harmed Asher, advanced on them with her dagger drawn.

"Is he okay, Herinya (my lady)? I'm afraid we gave the little one quite a scare." Said the blonde one, his expression softening.

"Yes, he's fine. Who are you?" Reese asked suspiciously laying a hand on Asher's head.

"I am Glorfindel." Said the blonde elf.

"I am Erestor." Said the dark haired one.

Reese knew who they were immediately. "I apologize for my rudeness, Herunya (my lords). I didn't know who you were. I assure you my son is fine. Aren't you Asher?"

Asher nodded and peeped out from behind the safety of his mother.

"There is nothing to forgive. Vandë omentaina (well met)." Glorfindel said smiling. Erestor just nodded.

"My name is Reese, my lords. This is my son Asher." Asher came out from behind Reese's legs and waved shyly.

"Hello Asher." Glorfindel said waving back.

"Hi." Asher said in a quiet voice.

"We really must get going Glorfindel." Erestor said to his companion.

"Indeed, let us go. Tenn' enquetielva (until we meet again)." Glorfindel said to the pair. The two elves walked off. Reese sheathed her dagger finally.

"I liked them." Asher said as they continued into the beautiful city.

"Me too, Asher; but remember to be wary of strangers. Don't talk to anybody you don't know unless I am there." Reese warned Asher. The small boy was still insecure without his Nana there to comfort him.

Asher nodded and looked expectantly at Reese. "Alright, you can go wander. Just be careful." Asher grinned and went to explore while Reese went to go get provisions.

Asher wandered until he couldn't be any more surprised with the lovely city. He was looking up at a huge tree and walking, and wasn't watching where he was going. Asher felt something crash into his midsection. He and the other thing both crashed to the ground.

"Oh, sowy." The other person said. Asher looked and saw it was a small boy. He had brown, wavy hair, and silvery-blue eyes. He looked to be about 4 years old.

"It's alright. I should have been watching where I was going." Asher replied with a smile. The other boy smiled too.

"Estel! Where did you go to now, tithen gwador (little brother)?" called someone from the trees on their left. The other boy looked in its direction with playful fear in his eyes.

Asher looked the same way with legitimate fear in his eyes. His Nana wasn't here to comfort him. 'I'll just have to be a brave boy.' He thought as someone came through the trees.

"There you are, Yallumë (at last)!" a blonde elf knelt down in front of the little boy who was giggling and grinning, "Oh, hello tithen pen (little one), Mana esselya (what is your name)?"Asher didn't say anything.

"Elrohir, did you find him?" Came another voice from the opposite direction. It was Lord Elrond. Asher recognized him from seeing him a few times when Reese and Asher came to Imladris.

"Yes Ada (dad), he's right here." The elf, Elrohir apparently, called to him.

"Estel, you must stop running away." Elrond said looking frustrated and angry. "What would we do if you were lost for good?"

Asher knew that look in someone's eyes. It was the same look that Rimedur got when he was unhappy, and then started beating Asher. Asher panicked and grabbed Estel's hand.

"No!" he yelled and took off with Estel in tow.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?" Elrohir called to them.

"Hey! What's going on?" Estel cried trying to break free.

"I won't let you!" Asher cried when a hand clamped over his shoulder and he turned around putting Estel behind him. Estel was very confused yet amused.

"Let us what? Who are you?" Elrond asked.

"My name is Asher. I won't let you hit him." Asher cried taking a step back.

"Well Asher, I wasn't going to hit him. I would never hit my son." Elrond said kneeling in front of the two.

"Oh, my apologies Lord Elrond. I wasn't sure." Asher said looking down.

"Asher! Where are you!?" called Reese from the direction of the market.

"Nana! Over here!" Asher called looking hopefully for his Nana.

"Oh, melmenya, thank goodness. I thought I lost you for a moment." Reese said embracing her son and not noticing the other elves, who were looking shocked at the turn of events.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond for finding him." Reese said and left with an arm draped over Asher's shoulders, "Time to go home."

Asher looked behind him and waved at Estel who waved back. Elrohir smiled and he and Elrond took Estel back inside.

"Who was that other boy?" Reese asked when they had left Imladris.

"His name was Estel. I think he's Lord Elrond's son."

Reese nodded and they continued on home. Asher raced ahead when the house came in sight. Reese laughed and quickly followed. Suddenly, she heard an alarmed shout come from the slightly open door of the house from where Asher had just disappeared into.

Reese raced in to see what ailed her son. What she saw turned her blood to ice, and made her very wrathful. Asher was pinned to the floor with Rimedur on top of him, grasping a handful of Asher's brown hair and holding a knife inches from his chin.

"Welcome Reese. I have come to take my brother back."

**AN: cliffie! omgdnss. Rimedur is back. ahhhhh! lol. tell me what u think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5! woot woot! thanks to all my reviewers. This is a shorter one, but the next one will be longer. :) i do not own LOTR! how many times do i have to say it! **

"No!" Reese yelled pulling out her dagger and preparing to throw it at Rimedur. But Rimedur, expecting this pulled Asher to his feet and used him as a human shield.

Rimedur actually flinched at the thunderous look of rage on Reese's face as she stopped in mid-throw. She lowered the dagger and her mind raced with a solution to this predicament.

"You had no right to take him from me. I love him!" Rimedur said his voice going high pitched in nervousness.

"You do not, utinu en lokirim (son of snakes)! If you loved him you would have told him the truth about his parents in the first place and not used him as a slave. Amin feuya ten' lle (you disgust me)."

"What about my Ada and Nana?" Asher asked defiantly.

Rimedur scowled and said "You're not what you think you are."

"What does he mean, Nana?" Asher asked.

"I was going to tell you when we got home. I only just found out today."

"Found out what?" Asher cried.

"You're no elf, boy. You're a stinking half-breed; half elf, half human." Rimedur said loosening his grip on the boy.

Reese saw it slacken and secretly took aim at Rimedur's head. She brought the dagger back and threw it in half a heartbeat. It embedded itself in Rimedur's forehead. The force of the impact threw Rimedur backwards and he landed on the floor with a thud. Asher screamed and Reese gathered him up in her arms and hid his eyes from the sight.

'Don't say I didn't warn you before.' Reese thought to herself.

"Nana," Asher's small voice came from her shoulder, "What was Rimedur talking about?"

"Oh, melmenya, don't you worry about him. Let me clean up and I will tell you, okay?" Reese said soothingly to Asher. Asher nodded and went to his room not looking at Rimedur's body.

Reese buried the body and cleaned up the pooled blood, then went back to Asher's room to explain about his parentage.

"Asher, I must say before I begin, that only found out today at the market in Imladris. That was the main reason we went in the first place." Reese began, "Now, you were told that, when you were a baby, your parents died in a boating accident, yes?" Asher nodded, "Well, that is not true. The truth is they were killed by some very bad men, shortly after you were born. Your mother was an elf maiden named Meldamiriel. Your father was a human named Isaac. Meldamiriel was my sister. You are my nephew Asher."

"Really? Does that mean I have to leave? Or can I stay?" Asher asked uncertainly.

"Oh yes melmenya, you can stay. I will not let you go!" Reese said pulling him into a hug.

"Nana, what will people think about me being half human?"

"Oh Asher, don't worry about what other people think. If they know you, they will love you no matter what." Reese said looking Asher in the eyes.

"Can I still call you Nana? Or do I have to call you Aunt Reese?" Asher said grimacing.

"Melmenya, you can call me anything you want." Reese said smiling. Asher smiled and hugged Reese, and Reese lay down. The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**AN: There it is. :) hope u liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter sorry for the late update. I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Asher woke to the smell of breakfast. Toast with jam preserves, Asher's favourite. Asher got up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Nana." Asher said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Melmenya. Sleep well?" Reese replied.

"Yes. What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Can you teach me how fight?" Asher asked.

"I don't know Asher. It's kind of dangerous." Asher gave her big Bambi eyes, "alright. But just a little okay?" Asher grinned and wolfed down his breakfast. When they had cleaned up and gathered some weapons, Reese took Asher outside to a little clearing near the house.

For three hours, Reese instructed Asher on the fundamentals of fighting, hand to hand combat and shooting.

"Nana, I'm tired. Can we take a break?" Asher asked plopping down on the ground.

"Yes, we can take a break. We will do this for a few hours a day. You need to learn to defend yourself." Reese said putting the knives away. She knew when Asher's strength was spent.

"Nana, what was my Naneth like?" Asher asked.

"She was the fairest of all elves. Your Naneth loved the spring. When the flowers would bloom, and the leaves would just start to bud." Reese said wistfully, "She loved you Asher. I remember her telling me that after you were born. She said, 'I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be.'"

Asher smiled at that and looked down. A small tear had found its way down his cheek. Reese reached over and wiped it away. "Your father was amazing as well. I only met him once, but he gave me a promise of no more tears. It was only a metaphor, but I think it has some literal meaning as well. So whenever you're sad, remember his promise,"

"No more tears." Asher said smiling. Reese smiled back and helped Asher up.

"Time for supper, tithen pen (little one)." They headed inside to cook supper.

When Reese opened the door an arrow flew past her face and thudded into the door. She whirled around and aimed her bow at whoever had fired the bow. Asher whirled around also and saw a lone, hooded figure standing there.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Reese demanded. The stranger just looked at them from the cowl of his cloak, "I say again, what is your business here?"

Asher, curious, slowly walked towards the stranger. "My name's Asher. What's yours?" He asked politely.

"Asher, go inside." Reese hissed.

"But Nana, he has no more arrows, or knives." Asher said back. Reese sighed and tightened her grip on her bow.

"What's your name?" Asher asked. The stranger pulled back his hood to expose a hard lined face. He had a scraggly beard and long unkempt hair.

"My name's Gilderoy. I mean no harm. I just wanted to get your attention." The stranger said.

"Why?" Reese demanded. The stranger looked at Asher.

"I'm here to meet my son."

**AN: There it is. Read and Review. **


End file.
